


Take My Whole Life Too

by Punable



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Depressed Yugi, M/M, Post-Original Show, Sad, Sad Yugi, yugi needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punable/pseuds/Punable
Summary: He wished he had done so much more.
 
Kind of a songfic to Can't Help Falling In Love.





	

Those chords were the only thing he could play.

“Hey, Yugi?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Could you play that song for me again?”  
Yugi blushed and smiled slightly at his other half. His crimson eyes were watching Yugi intently, filled with hope. Yugi could never say no to those eyes.  
“Ok. But…you can’t say anything, alright?”  
“I promise, Yugi.”  
Yugi picked up his guitar that was leaning against the wall of his bedroom.  
“Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in,  
But I can’t help falling in love with you…”  
Yugi paused and glanced over at his other half. The dark looked back at him.  
“What’s wrong, Yugi?”  
“You’re not real.”  
“What?”  
“You’re gone. You moved on, onto the afterlife.”  
“What do you mean, Yugi?”  
“YOU’RE NOT HERE!”  
Yugi picked up his alarm clock and threw it at the illusion of the one he had loved. Yugi didn’t hear the thump of it hitting the wall. He didn’t care.  
“I’m sorry. I can’t let you go.”  
Tears spilled from amethyst eyes, and a brown guitar clattered to the floor.  
Yugi could have sworn he felt warm arms wrapped around him as he cried, and a warm voice sing with all the emotion Yugi never could.  
_“Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin?_  
_If I can’t help_  
_Falling_  
_In_  
_Love_  
_With_  
_You…”_

Yes, Yugi could only play those chords. But he wished he had played them more.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I am so sorry.


End file.
